N700 Series Shinkansen
The N700 Series Shinkansen is a high-speed EMU in Japan. Built since 2005 for Japan Railways Group companies: JR Central, JR Kyushu and operated by JR West as well. The N700 is at the cutting edge of train technology. It features tilting suspension, that tilts up-to one degree to allow the N700 trainsets to keep up a higher speed while cornering. This technology has been used on other Shinkansen trainset series. Both the S and R types are painted a pale blue, rather than white, to invoke a sense of traditional Japanese porcelain. They are both used by JR Kyushu. Variants Z sets (2005-2015) The first set, or prototype set, numbered Z0 was delivered in March 2005 for testing. It has never entered passenger services. The first production N700 set was Z1 that was delivered in April 2007 and entered passenger duties on the 1st of July 2007. These are 16-car sets; all Z sets were converted to X sets by 2015. Prototype set X0 was scrapped in February 2019. N sets (2007-2015) The first of these 16-car sets (N1) was delivered in June 2007, and entered service on the first of the next month. All N sets were converted to K sets by 2015. S sets (2011-present) These N700-7000 series are 8-car sets. These sets do not feature the tilting suspension system since they don't run on the Tokaido line. R sets (2011-present) These 8-car sets are numbered N700-8000 series. They run the Sakura and Mizuho services on the Kyushu and Sanyo lines. G sets (2013-present) This is a new version that JR Central announced on the 30th of May 2011. This is designed to replace the 700 Series soon. Ironically the 700 Series is the type that inspired the N700 to be created. They are also known as the N700A series, which is the far most advanced variant. X sets (2013-present) Very similar to the G sets, the X sets were converted from all 80 former Z sets to incorporate some of the design features of the N700A Series. The X sets are also known as the N700A series. K sets (2013-present) Very similar to the X sets, the K sets were converted from all 16 former N sets to incorporate some of the design features of the N700A Series. The K sets are also known as the N700A series, just like the X sets. N700S This is the newest variant of the N700 Series Shinkansen which has even more refinements to various systems around the train. The N700S Series Shinkansen was announced by JR Central to evaluate new technologies to be used on the San'yō and Tōkaidō Shinkansen. The pre-production set, J0, was delivered in March 2018 from Nippon Sharyo for test-running and evaluation beginning on 20 March; full-production sets will enter service in March 2020. An N700S Series set can be differentiated from a normal N700 Series set by the golden logo, different headlamp shape, LED headlamps and a slightly different blue stripe design on the sides. N700-I Bullet This was a proposed export version of the N700 Series Shinkansen that was announced by JR Central's chairman Yoshiyuki Kasai on 16 November 2009 at an international high-speed rail symposium held in Nagoya. Nominally an 8-car set, the sets can be altered from six to sixteen cars in length with a nominal top speed of 330 km/h (205.1 mph). As of 2018, no N700-I Bullet cars have actually been built. Specifications *'Built:' 2005-present *'Builder:' Hitachi, Kawasaki Heavy Industries, Kinki Sharyo, Nippon Sharyo *'Number built:' 171 sets *'Formation:' 8 or 16 cars per trainset *'Capacity (people):' N/Z sets: 1,323 (1,123 Standard + 200 Green class), R/S sets: 546 (522 Standard + 24 Green class) *'Car body construction:' Aluminum *'Car length:' 82 ft (25,000 mm) (middle cars), 89 ft 9 in (27,350 mm) (head/tail cars) *'Width:' 11 ft (3,360 mm) *'Height:' 11 ft 10 in (3,600 mm) (middle cars), 11 ft 6 in (3,500 mm) (head/tail cars) *'Maximum speed:' 168 mph (270 km/h) (Tokaido line), 186 mph (300 km/h) (Sanyo line), 162 mph (260 km/h) (Kyushu line) *'Weight (16-car):' 715 t *'Electrical system:' 25 kV AC, 60 Hz overhead wires *'Collection method:' Pantograph *'Gauge:' 4 ft 8½ in (1,435 mm) Incidents On 30 June 2015, an arson attack occurred on N700A series set X59; car number 1, 783-2059, was heavily damaged in the ensuing attack. The car was scrapped later in the year; a replacement car bearing the same number was built in 2016 by Nippon Sharyo. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Electric Trainsets Category:JR Group trains Category:Tilting trainsets Category:Hitachi locomotives Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Kinki Sharyo locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives